Harvest Scramble/Script
Opening Dialogue *'''Frederick:''' Well, milord, here we are. This must be the place. Hmm? Look at all the people in the streets. And these decorations... It seems we've arrived amidst a festival of some sort. *'''Chrom:''' Looks that way, doesn't it? At least the town is secure. Perhaps we might forget our troubles for a day and join in the festivities? *'''Lissa:''' You mean it? I love festivals! Come on! What are we waiting for? *'''Chrom:''' Um, Lissa? Where did you get that hat? *'''Lissa:''' The nice man with the funny sideburns gave it to me! Pretty cool, huh? *'''Chrom:''' ...Funny sideburns? *'''Vincent:''' Well, hiya there! Welcome to our humble little village, okay? It's not every day we get guests from another world, dont'tcha know. *'''Chrom:''' Huh?! I know you! You're— *'''VIncent:''' The captain of the village cheer brigade, yessiree! *'''Chrom:''' Hmm... You do seem quite...cheerful... *'''Vincent:''' Well, of COURSE I do, Silly Billy! Our annual harvest fair just started! Singing, dancing—we're all just havin' a gay ol' time here, don'tcha know! ...What? Why are you staring like that? ...Is my wee little party hat crooked? *'''Chrom:''' N-no, it's just...uh... *Ahem* So! A harvest festival, you say? *'''Vincent:''' Oh yeah, you betcha! We got all kinds of fresh produce, plus games and prizes and fun at every stall! Take a gander for yourself— Oh, and don't forget to bring a friend! They say the fair has a special magic that brings folks closer together, ya know. There's so much to do and see and talk about! Oh, sooo much to talk about! You start chatting, and it's just blah-blah-blah this and blah-blah-blah that... Blah-blah-blah the other one and blah-blah-blah don'tcha know and... Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah! It's THAT much fun! People won't shut up! *'''Frederick:''' *Ahem* Yes, I believe I see your point... Nevertheless, it seems a worthy endeavor to strengthen the ties between our troops. I shall inform the others. *'''Lissa:''' Ooh, I wonder who I should invite! Maybe Maribelle? Hey, mister, who are you taking? *'''Vincent:''' Me? Why, I'm glad you asked! He should be here any second... Oh! There he is. ...Victor! *'''Victor:''' Vincent! Oh, Vincent! It's just terrible! Horrible! Awful, don'tcha know! *'''Vincent:''' What's wrong, Victor? Where's your party hat?! And your face—You look like you've seen a ghost! *'''Victor:''' I think I have, Vincent! Or a zombie at least. Monsters have invaded the village! They're shambling all over the square and being all moany and just spoiling everything! *'''Chrom:''' What?! Monsters? *'''Frederick:''' So much for forgetting our troubles... *'''Chrom:''' It can't be helped. If the village is in trouble, we have to lend a hand. Vincent, Victor—lead the way. We'll do all we can to help defend— *'''Vincent:''' Oh, Victor, you poor thing! Are you sure you're all right? *'''Victor:''' Just peach, Vincent—not a scratch! But awww, that's just so sweat of ya to worry about me! *'''Chrom:''' Er, hello? Did you just hear me? We're soldiers. My army can protect you from— *'''Vincent:''' Well, of course I was worried, Silly Billy! And I still am—let's getcha outta here! I say we run home, luck the doors and bar the windows, and wait for this to blow over. *'''Victor:''' Good idea, Vincent! You're just sharp as a tack, ain'tcha? But don't worry—whatever happens, I'll protect ya, okay? *'''Chrom:''' ...Uh, guys? *'''Vincent:''' Aw, thanks, Victor! And I'll protect you too! *'''Victor:''' Aw, Vincent, you're a peach! We make such a great team, don'tcha know! *'''Vincent:''' Yessiree! We faced that crisis head on, and together we made it through! *'''Chrom:''' No, you did not! The crisis is just starting, and you're planning to run! *'''Vincent:''' Huh? ...Oh! You're still there? You'd best be running too, don'tcha know! This is no place for a bunch of scrawny tourists, nosiree! Ta-ta now! *'''Chrom:''' ...T-tourists?! Rrgh... Well, I guess it's up to us "tourists" to save their cheery backsides... Lissa, Frederick—rally the others! *'''Lissa:''' Does this mean we can still go to the fair? Yay! *'''Frederick:''' ...... *'''Chrom:''' Frederick? What is it? *'''Frederick:''' Those two men... *'''Chrom:''' Oh, that? Heh, I know they came off as rude, but I'm certain it wasn't intention— *'''Frederick:''' N-no. It's just... Their concern for one another... Such dedication... It's...so inspiring... *'''Chrom:''' Excuse me?! *'''Frederick:''' Would that we all could demonstrate such compassion for our fellow man... *'''Chrom:''' Well, er, yes... I suppose that's one way of looking at it.... But you do realize that— *'''Frederick:''' Milord, wait! *sniff* I have something to say! *'''Chrom:''' Oh, gods... *'''Frederick:''' From this day forward, let us, too, share such a relationship! I will be your Vincent, milord, and you, my Victor! *'''Chrom:''' Would you just grab a lance and start killing things? That's an order! Turn 1 Conversations [[Chrom]] W/ Frederick *'''Frederick:''' *Huff, huff* Milord! Over here! *'''Chrom: '''What in the world, Frederick? You're panting like an asthmatic dog. *'''Frederick:''' Sir, something of grave importance has come to my attention. Something connected with a certain famous feature of the town. *'''Chrom: '''Grave importance? Do tell. *'''Frederick: '''There is a renowned legend associated with the fountain in the plaza. Have you perchance heard of it? *'''Chrom: '''Er, no. *'''Frederick: '''No matter. I shall explain it to you. Please come with me, sir. *'''Chrom: '''H-hey, stop yanking on my arm. What legend are you talking about? *'''Frederick: '''If two people toss a coin into the fountain at the same time... they'll be bound by a powerful affection that will last until death do them part. *'''Chrom: '''Till death do them part?! Now, w-wait a second! *'''Frederick: '''Come, sir! We cannot let this opportunity pass us by. The fountain is this way. And don't worry- I've a purse full of coins! *'''Chrom: '''Frederick, will you slow down?! This legend- surely it's meant for lovers? You know, young men and women hoping for a long and happy marriage? *'''Frederick: '''Heavens forbid! Marriage is a union of equals! A couple on the same footing! You and I are not equals! How could it possibly be the same thing?! *'''Chrom: '''Er, that's not what I meant... *'''Frederick: '''Milord, this fountain will strengthen the bonds of servitude! Liege and vassal, lord and servant, king and subject... To serve you for life is my dream! ...And I want us to be closer than anyone- including that pair we just met! *'''Chrom: '''Ahh, now I see... So this is about those two, is it? Look, I know you can't stand losing, but sometimes you take things a bit too far. Besides, we have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment... You know, like the pack of monsters that are threatening this town? *''(Chrom leaves)'' *'''Frederick:''' But, wait! My liege! Please, just one little toss of a coin! I assure you it won't take that long! Milord, where are you going?! [[Frederick]] W/ Henry [[Sully]] W/ Miriel [[Virion]] W/ Frederick *'''Virion:''' Finally, a quiet moment to myself to forget my cares and soothe my soul... *'''Frederick:''' Virion, what in the world are you doing?! *'''Virion: '''Why, I'm sipping tea, of course. What of it? *'''Frederick:''' In the middle of a battlefield? This is neither the time nor the place, sir! *'''Virion:''' Oh, shush now. We nobles bear many a heavy burden, you know. This delightful ritual of civilization gives me strength to fulfill my arduous duties! Indeed, you look a bit frayed yourself. Why not have a seat and join me? *'''Frederick:''' Er, well, I WAS feeling somewhat parched... I suppose one small cup couldn't hurt. *Sniff* Ah... An herbal mix, yes? From the plantations of Ferox, if I'm not mistaken. ...I consider myself something of a tea connoisseur, if I may be so bold. *'''Virion:''' Truly amazing. Inspiring, even! *'''Frederick:''' ...Beg pardon? *'''Virion: '''I was just thinking about what an abundantly gifted knight you are. *'''Frederick:''' Why, thank you. *'''Virion:''' Such breeding--to be able to identify the source of a tea with a single sniff! I'm flabbergasted! Wonder-struck! Overcome with joy! *'''Frederick:''' Er, yes. Well, I'm not sure it's quite that big a deal, but-- *'''Virion:''' That settles it. I must have you as my own! House Virion demands the very best. And you, sir, will make a superb addition to my retinue of vassals! *'''Frederick:''' Are you headhunting me, sir? *'''Virion:''' Well, yes, I suppose I am. Metaphorically, of course, hah! One day, when this war is over, my domains will prosper again... And when they do, you WILL serve me--at double your current pay! *'''Frederick:''' A most generous offer, sir, but you ask the impossible. I'm afraid I must refuse. *'''Virion:''' Refuse?! But why? *'''Frederick:''' For generations, my family has served the royal family of Ylisse exclusively. *'''Virion:''' Exclusively? *'''Frederick:''' Exclusively. *'''Virion:''' To hear it twice stings my very soul... But the past is past, and you must consider your future! Still, I see you shall not be easily persuaded... Very well then. We shall speak more of this later. But rest assured, I shall not give up so easily! When it comes to wooing, my title Virion the Tenacious is well earned! *'''Frederick:''' Woo me as you may. I can assure you my answer will remain unchanged... [[Stahl]] W/ Kellam [[Vaike]] W/ Chrom *'''Vaike:''' Well, if it isn't Chrom. Just the prince I was hopin' to walk up and talk to! *'''Chrom:''' Er, right. What's up, Vaike? Usually when you look this excited, it means you want to spar. But really, I don't think this is the time or place for- *'''Vaike:''' Rebuffed again? Aw, I even spit-shined my breastplate and everything! ...Wait, what am I talkin' about? Teach ain't lookin' to spar! No, sir. Actually, Teach is here to file a complaint! *'''Chrom:''' Is that...so. *'''Vaike:''' Look, you're a good ally. I'll concede that. Handy with a sword, everyone trusts ya... Granted, when it comes to rugged good looks, ol' Vaike has ya beat, but... *'''Chrom:''' Rugged good looks...? *'''Vaike:''' But with everything else, you always come out on top. And that's my problem! I'm tired of standin' in your shadow! What gives? It didn't used to be like this. We used to be like equals, you and me! *'''Chrom:''' ...Honestly, Vaike, I don't think anything has changed at all. Are you sure this isn't just all in your head? *'''Vaike:''' In my head?! Oh, I see- so now not only am I second fiddle, I'm crazy too! W-well, if we're gonna start hurlin' insults. Teach can give as good as he gets! *'''Chrom:''' ...... Look. We're in the middle of a battle. Can we discuss this later? *''(Chrom leaves)'' *'''Vaike:''' Hey! Where ya goin'?! Come back here! The Vaike's not done talkin'! *Sigh* One of these days, that man will show me the proper respect... [[Miriel]] W/ Cherche [[Sumia]] W/ Sully *'''Sully:''' Hey there, Sumia. What a waste of a perfectly good fair, eh? Let's clear these shambling corpses out so we can get back to the party! *'''Sumia:''' I know! I bet everyone's dying for the festivities to start again! *'''Sully:''' Say, check out that banner over there. "Something, something...best looking villager...something...beauty pageant." Huh. This fair's got everything. *'''Sumia:''' "Looking for attractive contestants...male and female...and...and..." ...OH! *'''Sully:''' What's it say? I can't read that bit. The writing's too damn small. *'''Sumia:''' It says there's a beauty contest for women....dressed in men's clothes! *'''Sully:''' Ha! Sure it does. Now you're just yankin' my chain. *'''Sumia:''' No, I'm serious! It's quite clear. "Women dressed as men," it says. *'''Sully:''' What the hell kinda contest is that? *'''Sumia:''' I don't know, but I totally think you should enter! *'''Sully:''' M-me? In a beauty contest?! Har! You been hittin' the mead or what? *'''Sumia:''' But you look so good in men's clothing! Nearly everyone says so. And I mean, you already kind of talk like a man, right? I bet you'd do really well! *'''Sully:''' Look, maybe I swear too much for polite society, but dammit, I— *'''Sumia:''' Okay, well never mind about your potty mouth. But still...you should consider it. Women dressing up like men is a long-standing and noble tradition, you know. It's from an elegant, seductive world that transcends the boundaries of gender itself! *'''Sully:''' You sure as hell seem to know a lot about it. *'''Sumia:''' ...Which is why the more I think about it, the more I know you just HAVE to enter! *'''Sully:''' Forget it! *'''Sumia:''' Don't worry, I can handle the details. I'll be your manager, hee hee! Okay, first things first: we need to find you the perfect outfit... *''(Sumia leaves)'' *'''Sully:''' H-hey! Wait up, Sumia! I didn't agree to this, damn you! W/ Cordelia *'''Cordelia:''' Sumia? Can I have a word? *'''Sumia:''' Oh, hey, cordelia. What's up? *'''Cordelia:''' What's up? More like what's down. As in, all over the ground. When you were hauling supplies earlier, you dropped and smashed a crate, didn't you? *'''Sumia:''' Oh, that. Er, yeah, sort of... *'''Cordelia:''' You do realize this is an army, right? We can't afford to lose precious military supplies on account of ridiculous accidents. ...I also happen to know it was YOU who knocked all those spears over yesterday. *'''Sumia:''' Oh, you saw that too, huh... I'm SO sorry. I was just trying to— *'''Cordelia:''' I'm not finished! You also filled the pegasus feed bags with pebbles, did you not? And—I don't know how you did this—you spilled fig oil over the entire armory! *'''Sumia:''' ARGH, I'm really sorry! The pebble thing was a total accident! I can explain— *'''Cordelia:''' I don't need apologies or excuses! You must understand this is war. Even a small mistake can wind up costing someone's life on the battlefield! When that happens, are you going to say sorry to their corpse? *'''Sumia:''' I-I know, Cordelia... I know I shouldn't be so clumsy. I try SO hard all the time, but stuff just...*sob*...keeps happening... WAAAAH! *''(Sumia leaves)'' *'''Cordelia:''' Sumia, wait! Don't run off! Drat. She looked really upset. Maybe I was too hard on her... [[Maribelle]] W/ Lissa *'''Maribelle:''' This simply will not do! it's always "Oh, Lissa!" this, and "Please, Lissa!" that. Don't these people realize that my poor darling is NOT their personal servant? Her bright, vivacious character lifts spirits and boosts morale... She tends to the sick and cures their ills... My dear Lissa is a veritable angel of mercy! *'''Lissa:''' Hey, Maribelle! What's going on? *'''Maribelle:''' Lissa! Darling! I was just- Goodness. What in the name of the gos are you wearing on your head? *'''Lissa:''' Oh, this old thing? One of the villagers gave it to me earlier! Isn't it just adorable! It suits me to a tee, don't you think? *'''Maribelle:''' Everything looks good on you, darling. ...Even that. *'''Lissa:''' Aww, thanks! you know, if you like it, I can get you one too- they had lots to spare! *'''Maribelle:''' Oh, gods, n- Um, that is...thank you for the kind offer, but I must politely decline. By the way, I couldn't help but notice all those people crowded around you just now. What did they want? They weren't asking anything...peculiar of you, were they? *'''Lissa:''' Peculiar? Gosh, no! They're my friends! They wouldn't do anything weird! *'''Maribelle:''' Hm. I wish I could have as much faith in them as you, darling. *'''Lissa:''' You know, Maribelle, I've notice something about you. You're awfully hard on other people, but you've always been very kind to me... *'''Maribelle:''' I'm a noble, dear. I was raised to honor and respect my equals. *'''Lissa:''' Um, sure...but were you raised to be mean to everybody else? *'''Maribelle:''' It's not about being mean. It's about not wanting others to take advantage of you. Every time you and I have some quiet time together, someone interrupts. There's always someone asking something of you. Why can they not leave us be? *'''Lissa:''' Oh, Maribelle... I wish you'd make more of an effort to let other people in. I mean, you know the old saying, right? Two's a company, but three's even BETTER company! *'''Maribelle:''' Hogwash! You are MINE and mine alone, and I am SICK and tired of sharing you! *'''Lissa:''' Whoa. Are you all right, Maribelle? *'''Maribelle:''' Oh, gods. Did I say that out loud? Forgive me... *'''Lissa:''' Maribelle, wait-! ...Aaaand she's gone. I wonder what got into her all of a sudden? Gosh, I hope it wasn't the hat! It is a bit out there... [[Lon'qu]] W/ Vaike *'''Vaike:''' Ogre's teeth! It's a veritable Festival of the Undead out here, eh? Whaddya say, Lon'qu? Let's light some fireworks and clean this mess up! *'''Lon'qu:''' Hush. I'm observing our foes. Your mindless chatter is distracting. *'''Vaike:''' Pfft. Fiiine, Lord Serious. Have it your way. But take it from ol' Teach... Standin' there all day with your shoulders all knotted is just gonna wear ya out. Sometimes ya gotta relax and learn to let your hair down! In fact, once we've taken care of business here, I'm gonna show ya how. We'll jump into this fair and have a whale of a time. Sound good? *'''Lon'qu:''' No. I am only interested in pursuits that will make me stronger. *'''Vaike:''' Look, the Vaike's makin' an effort here- least ya could do is meet me halfway. Ya keep brushin' people off like this, and eventually no one's gonna like ya! Speakin' of brushin' off, I hear ya have a hard time treatin' with ladyfolk. Course, it's just a daft rumor, and I'm sure there's not a grain of truth to it. A good-lookin' warrior like you goin' all knock-kneed at the sight of a lass? Hah! Sounds absurd to me! *'''Lon'qu:''' I don't expect you to understand me, nor do I care if you do. *'''Vaike:''' Wait, so yer sayin' there's some truth to it? You're an odd fish, that's for sure. ...But damn if this thing about women ain't gnawin' at my skull. It makes no sense- unless, maybe, you were scarred by some bad experience? Is that it? True love did you wrong? She dump ya for the local noble lad? *'''Lon'qu:''' Not at all. *'''Vaike:''' Then what's the problem? Ya gotta tell ol' Vaike! *'''Lon'qu:''' Will you PLEASE go away? *'''Vaike:''' Must be one hell of a secret, if yer so determined to stay mum about it... WAAAIT A MINUTE. I get it now. Har! Why didn't ya jusy say so? That ain't nothin' to be ashamed of! You should be proud that yer into- *'''Lon'qu:''' SILENCE! The last thing I need is you making up nonsensical theories of your own. Fine. I shall tell you the whole story. It's a sad tale, one I do not like to share, but... If it means shutting you up, then so be it. *Ahem* It all began- *'''Vaike:''' Say no more, my mysterious friend! The Vaike understands! I gotta go share the news with everyone... I finally figured out Lon'qu's big secret! *''(Vaike leaves)'' *'''Lon'qu:''' Wh-what?! What have you figured out?! Come back here, damn you! I haven't told you anything yet, you infuriating knave! W/ Gregor [[Panne]] W/ Olivia *'''Olivia:''' Panne! I can't believe you did that just now! You're so mean! *'''Panne:''' ...Hm? Ah, you mean the incident at dinner? But you eat so slowly. It is almost bovine. Must you really chew every single bite so laboriously? *'''Olivia:''' Hmph! Must YOU wolf down every morsel like it's trying to run away?! That piece of goat meat was the best part of the whole meal- I was saving it for last! It looked SO delicious... I was SO looking forward to it... But when I looked down, it was gone! *'''Panne:''' I can confirm that it WAS delicious. *'''Olivia:''' Ugh! You're horrible! *'''Panne:''' But I thought you were finished. The fat was starting to congeal. And besides, you only have yourself to blame. I merely obeyed the laws of nature. The animal that cannot safeguard its food must go hungry. *'''Olivia:''' That might be relevant if we were wolves or wild pigs living in the forest! *'''Panne:''' ...On reflection, I suppose I could have asked your leave beforehand. Very well. Next time I take something from your plate, I will ask first. Acceptable? *'''Olivia:''' Well, I guess that would be better then just snatching it... *'''Panne:''' Heh... Good. Then it is settled. Now let us dwell on this no more. *''(Panne leaves)'' *'''Olivia:''' ...! ...Wait a minute. Did Panne just let out a little chuckle? Wow! That be the first time I've ever seen her smile! [[Gaius]] W/ Chrom *'''Chrom:''' What a delicious-looking cake. Soft, spongy layers smothered in icing... And what's that? Is it an amulet of some kind? Perhaps a protective charm? *'''Gaius:''' Hey, Blue. What are you up to? *'''Chrom:''' Aren't these stalls fascinating? Such a weird and wonderful array of food and trinkets! *'''Gaius:''' You think? Looks like regular old festival fare to me. If I've seen this stuff once, I've seen it a thousand times. ...Ah, but you don't visit village fairs, do you? Being a royal and all? *'''Chrom:''' Not all that often, I'm embarrassed to admit... Frankly, many of the customs are something of a mystery to me. *'''Gaius:''' Hey, it's never too late to learn. I'll teach you anything you want to know. You know, like what's good to eat, which games are fun, which are a scam... I'd wager I've seen more fairs than you've had hot custard pies. *'''Chrom:''' Well, it would be nice to have a guide. I mean, of course we have our own events at the capital from time to time. But I haven't had many opportunities to see festivals in other parts of th- ...Hm? What's going on? There appears to be a commotion in the plaze... *'''Soldier 1:''' Thief! Me money pouch, it's been nicked! *'''Soldier 2:''' Curses! Mine's missin' too! *'''Chrom:''' Uh-oh. This sounds like the work of a cutpurse... First he creates distraction, then he relieves his marks of their coins... *'''Gaius:''' ...... *'''Chrom:''' Hm? What is it, Gaius? *'''Gaius:''' Er, what? Oh, n-nothin'. I just... I've got an errand to run! If you'll excuse me... *''(Gaius leaves)'' *'''Chrom:''' What came over him? [[Libra]] W/ Virion *'''Virion:''' Greetings, noble Libra! *'''Libra:''' Oh. Hello, Virion. Is there something I can help you with? *'''Virion:''' I was wondering. Once this beastly battle is over and the fair reopened...perhaps you might join me in touring the attractions and enjoying the festivities? Together--a highborn noble and a handsome young servant of the gods... Just think of all the appraising glances and not unwelcome attention we would draw! *'''Libra:''' In other words, you'd like me to help you pick up village girls. *'''Virion:''' Come, come! We'll be the toast of the fair! Where's the harm in that? *'''Libra:''' I apologize, but I'm not in the mood for being the toast of anything. *'''Virion:''' What's wrong, young friend?! Are you unwell? Does your stomach ail you? *'''Libra:''' No, it's not that. I'm afraid my affliction is of the mental kind. I am simply bemoaning my utter helplessness... *'''Virion:''' Helplessness? But, Libra, you always fight so splendidly! *'''Libra:''' You misunderstand... Shortly after we arrived, I met an elderly couple among the residents here. The two were horridly afflicted with a dreadful mortal disease. They seem to be suffering so, but I am powerless to help them...There's a cure, I'm told, but it is terribly expensive. Well beyond my meager means... *'''Virion:''' I see. And thus this feeling of helplessness. *'''Libra:''' Yes. I can strike down countless foes, yet I cannot save one poor old couple? O merciful gods, what am I to do? *'''Virion:''' 'Tis a grave problem, I can see. But the solution is obvious, no? You seem to be quite friendly with the immortals above... Therefore you must pray, my friend! Sooner or later, your voice will be heard! *'''Libra:''' Sooner or later? So I'm to just wait around for a miracle to occur? *'''Virion:''' Don't tell me YOU doubt the power of prayer?! Where is your faith, Libra? *'''Libra:''' N-no, you're right... Forgive me. I need to exercise patience. I need to believe that with enough prayer, that couple can achieve salvation... *'''Virion:''' Y-yes, well, then again, what do I know, right? You are the priest, after all! ......ANYhoo, I just remembered I've got some, er, less spiritual business to attend to. If you'll excuse me... *'''Libra:''' *Sigh* W/ Gaius *'''Libra:''' O great gods above, grant us your mercy... *'''Gaius:''' Crivens, Libra, you sure are one for prayers, eh? *'''Libra:''' Hello, Gaius. Would you care to join me? *'''Gaius:''' I'm no believer. You know that. Besides, I've got nothin' to beg for. *'''Libra:''' But through prayer, we can ask mercy of the gods and cleanse our souls. *'''Gaius:''' Heh. I bet it'll take more than a few knee bends and "o gods" to cleasne this soul... *'''Libra:''' Well, knowing- and regretting- past sins is the first step toward redemption. *'''Gaius:''' ...... *'''Libra:''' Come now. One little prayer to lighten the burden on your soul. *'''Gaius:''' ...All right, Padre. What have I got to lose, right? *'''Libra:''' Nothing but your guilt! *'''Gaius:''' ...... Hold on. What are you doin' staring at me with that silly grin on your face? *'''Libra:''' My apologies... I was just thinking how dazzling you look kneeling there! *'''Gaius:''' Dazzling? Me? You sure you haven't been dipping into the holy mead? *'''Libra:''' No, no. My head is as clear as a bell. To repent your past deeds, you have chosen to fight for everlasting peace... How can I fail to be dazzled by such purity of motive and nobility of heart? *'''Gaius:''' I don't get it, Padre. You get a kick outta reformed criminals trying to make good? *'''Libra:''' No, this is a compliment from the heart! I mean it in the best way possible. *'''Gaius:''' Well, you sure got a strange way of expressing yourself... *'''Libra:''' To commit mistakes, but then to strive to correct the errors of the past... I doubt there is anything that brings a mortal closer to the divine and holy. *'''Gaius:''' Look, I appreciate the compliments, but you've got this all wrong. There's not much in the way of atoning or repenting going on here... The truth is I just don't really regret my past, okay? *''(Gaius leaves)'' *'''Libra:''' Hmm, I wonder... [[Tiki]] W/ Nowi *'''Nowi:''' Wow, look at all these stands and shops! Let's check 'em out, Tiki! *'''Tiki:''' We haven't the time, dear. We're in the middle of combat. *'''Nowi:''' Aww, come on! Just for a little bit! It'll only take a few minutes. For us, that's like a fraction of a fraction of a percent of a blink of an eye! *'''Tiki:''' Hmm, I suppose it does feel that way at times, but still... I keep forgetting that you're the second oldest member of this army, after me. Even as another manakete, there are times it slips my mind. *'''Nowi:''' Oh, will you look at these ornaments! Aren't they cute?! A flower, a heart... Ooh, they even have a dragon! And look at this one. It's a blue star! Just lovely... *'''Tiki:''' Yes... A star. *'''Nowi:''' Hmm? Don't you like stars, Tiki? *'''Tiki:''' Oh, no. I'm quite fond of them. Just...looking up at them, I sometimes can't help but think them terribly lonely. *'''Nowi:''' Lonely? Why? *'''Tiki:''' Have you ever heard it said that people join the stars when they die? *'''Nowi:''' I don't think so, no. Do they? Is that really what happens? *'''Tiki:''' According to some, anyway. *'''Nowi:''' So Chrom and Avatar will become stars too? *'''Tiki:''' When their time comes, perhaps. That's why I feel a heaviness when I gaze up at night. I'm trapped down here on the earth, when all those I've loved are way up in the sky. So far way, beyond my reach... I wonder if they ever look down at me too. *'''Nowi:''' Gosh, that's so wonderful! *'''Tiki:''' Wonderful? *'''Nowi:''' Yeah! Being able to see them every single night? It's like you never lost them at all! *'''Tiki:''' Wha— *'''Nowi:''' Good-byes come too soon with people, and it's always sad to see friends go. But once they're stars, you can spend years and years together! Hundreds... Thousands! If anything could take the sting out of saying good-bye, that's it! *'''Tiki:''' ...... Yes... Right there above us, every night, for thousands of years... I wonder why I never thought to see it that way before. *'''Nowi:''' Tiki? Wh-what's wrong? Are you crying? Did I make you sad? I'm so sorry! *'''Tiki:''' No.. I'm happy, Nowi. I'm happy. I was always afraid of starlight. It was a reminder of every time I'd been left behdind. Of everyone I failed to save. But not tonight. Not ever again, thanks to you. Thank you, Nowi. *'''Nowi:''' Huh? First you're crying, now you're all smiley... You're pretty weird today, Tiki! Turn 3 Conversations Chrom W/ Gaius *'''Chrom:''' Er, Gaius? Can I have a word? About before... *'''Gaius:''' ...... *''(Gaius leaves)'' *'''Chrom:''' W-wait, Gaius! Don't run away! Now where'd he go? I could've sworn he ducked down this way... Wait...surely he's not the cutpurse? Could he be hiding from me in shame? Or to count his ill-gotten gains? ...No, what am I saying! It would be wrong of me to suspect a fellow Shepherd! *'''Gaius:''' Hey, Blue. What's with the furrowed brow? Troubles got you down? *'''Chrom:''' Ah-HAH! Gaius! Where did you run off to?! *'''Gaius:''' I was chasing down that pickpocket and then returned the purses to the soldiers. *'''Chrom:''' You were? *'''Gaius:''' Set a thief to catch a thief, right? It was easy enough for me to suss out where the scoundrel would run. *'''Chrom:''' I...I see... *'''Gaius:''' What's the problem? You're acting like you don't believe me or something. *'''Chrom:''' Wh-what?! No, don't be silly! You're a Shepherd—I'd never doubt you! ...Although you WERE acting incredibly suspicious... *'''Gaius:''' Hah! Sorry to make you worry. To tell the truth, I did act a bit like I had something to hide. But I wasn't trying to deceive you or anything. I promise. *'''Chrom:''' Then what was it? *'''Gaius:''' Honestly? I was just having a little fun. I wanted to see if you really trusted me. Believe me, I was thrilled when you didn't immediately accuse me of being the thief! I apologize for messing with you like that on account of my own silly insecurities. *'''Chrom:''' Heh.. Well, the jokes on me, I guess. You had me worried there, Gaius. Between that and all this running around after you, I'm completely exhausted. *'''Gaius:''' Aw, now you're making me feel bad. Here, let me make it up to you. For the rest of the day, I'll treat you to whatever you want from the fair! *'''Chrom:''' Well, if you feel that guilty...why not? But are you sure you can afford it? This is my first proper fair, and I'll have to make up for all that I've missed. Which means sampling every cake and bonbon that's on offer! *'''Gaius:''' Come on, Blue. You DO realize who you're talking to here? Anyway, once we're done sampling sweets, I'll take you on a tour of the nightlife. The after-hours shows here are somethin' else, and they run until dawn! *'''Chrom:''' Er, m-maybe you missed the part where I said I was exhausted... [[Frederick]] W/ Chrom *'''Frederick:''' *Sigh* How disappointing... Milord and I missed our chance to toss coins in the fountain. He thinks I only wanted to do it not lose out to those other two... But no! For truth, my only desire is to cement my place as vassal! Of course, I have only myself to blame for not explaining myse- ...Hm? What's that? An archer drawing his bow? And his target is...CHROM?! This I cannot allow! No matter how much milord doubts my sincere intentions... I shall always be ready to protect him- with my very life if necessary! Milord, look out! Ungh...! *'''Chrom: '''F-Frederick? What the-?! *'''Frederick:''' Milord, are you unharmed? *'''Chrom: '''I-I'm fine, yes, thank you. But what about you? You're wounded! *'''Frederick: '''A mere flesh wound. The joy of saving you from harm is smothering the pain most effectively. *'''Chrom: '''Frederick, are you sure you're all right? That looks VERY painful... *'''Frederick: '''If you wish to help me...perhaps...you will do me...a great favor? *'''Chrom: '''Of course! What do you want? Shall I bring a healer? Carry you to a medic's tent? Name it! *'''Frederick: '''...I would like...I would like to toss a coin into the fountain with you. *'''Chrom: '''...This again? Frederick, you truly are far too competitive for your own good... *'''Frederick:''' No, milord. You misjudged me. I care not whether our friendship is stronger than theirs. I merely desire to protect and serve you- nothing more, nothing less. Even after peace has returned, I wish to remain by your side. Indomitable, faithful...inseparable unto death. *'''Chrom: '''Ah, Frederick... *Sigh* You just will not be dissuaded, will you? Very well. Get your purse, and take me to this fountain of yours. *'''Frederick: '''Thank you, milord! I shall remain your vassal for all time! [[Lissa]] W/ Maribelle *'''Lissa:''' Um, Maribelle? Do you have a moment? *'''Maribelle:''' Of course, I was hoping we might have a chance to chat, in fact. About my little outburst earlier... I really must apologize. I feel terrible. I don't know what came over me. *'''Lissa:''' Oh, gosh, it's okay! I was scared to death you were still angry at me! When you went off like that, I felt like I'd done something terrible... *'''Maribelle:''' Oh, Lissa. You really are too sweet. I'M the one who was acting horridly. I have no right to be angry with others for seeing just how wonderful you are. How could anyone not fall madly in love with you? You're perfect! *'''Lissa:''' Oh, I don't know about that... *'''Maribelle:''' It's true! You've always had the most remarkable ability to charm people. You grew up a royal, cossested away in that palace... and yet still, you managed to surround yourself with friends from all walks of life. *'''Lissa:''' I didn't do anything special. I just like talking, I guess... *'''Maribelle:''' It's more than that. You ARE special. You have a unique gift! *Sigh* I wish I had even a thimbleful of your charisma, truly I do... People do not clamor to spend time with me. They find me...prickly. *'''Lissa:''' Prickly? You?! NEVER! *'''Maribelle:''' Meanwhile, you strike up friendships so easily with strangers... But when you do, it feels for all the world as if they're trying to steal you aways from me. I can't bring myself to join in, so I just stand there fretting and fuming... I end up jealous of your easy charm and convinced that you're going to desert me. *Sigh* Isn't that awful? I'm a horrible, mean-spirited, and utterly selfish person! *'''Lissa:''' No way, Maribelle! Not at ALL! You're a totally wonderful person! You're kind and brave, and you have the best manners of anyone I know! I'm honored that you're my friend! *'''Maribelle:''' Truly? *'''Lissa:''' Please, Maribelle. You have to trust me. I'll never leave you, okay? No matter how many friends I have, you'll always be the most important. You know, the villagers were saying that fairs are best enjoyed with friends. And guess who popped into my head right away? You, that's who! *Sigh* I feel bad that I made you worry so much without even noticing... Hey, I know- why don't I make it up to you with a special treat? *'''Maribelle:''' Thank you, Lissa, but I'm a bit too old to be appeased with trinkets. It's more than enough to know you are still my friend and always will be. *'''Lissa:''' Hmm... Okay. Well, how about this then...? Once this battle's over, let's spend a day at the fair together. Just you and me! *'''Maribelle:''' Oh, darling... Now, that sounds simply wonderful! [[Vaike]] W/Chrom *'''Vaike:''' HI-YAAAH! *'''Chrom:''' Buh?! Heh. The classic Vaike surprise attack. Swing first, ask questions later... *'''Vaike:''' I thought about tryin' a new approach, but I always come back to the tried and tested. *'''Chrom:''' Fair enough. Come on then. You've started it—now let's finish it. *'''Vaike:''' Gah, there you go again, bin' all irritatingly calm and smug! GWAAAAAAAAAR! *'''Chrom:''' Hrrgh! *'''Vaike:''' *Pant, pant* *'''Chrom:''' *Huff, huff* Well? Feel better now? *'''Vaike:''' Bah! Always lookin' down your nose at me... Patronizin', that's the word. *'''Chrom:''' That's not my intent, Vaike. ...But while I have your attention, let me tell you something. Because of the duels we fight, I've grown to trust you a great deal. I know your strength, your skills, your prowess better than anyone. So no matter what you think of me, I know I can rely on your strength. *'''Vaike:''' Urgh... *'''Chrom:''' Think about it. How many times have we sparred like this now? I've lost count. *'''Vaike:''' Hmph. So yer sayin' the Vaike is a reliable guy? Well, har! I've always known THAT! Knew it from the very start! *'''Chrom:''' Then you should also know that I'm not trying to patronize you. So keep challenging me all you want, and I'll do my best to return the favor. *'''Vaike:''' Oh no, you don't! We're gonna switch things around, my little prince! You want to fight the Vaike? Then next time, YOU have to challenge ME! *'''Chrom:''' Heh... If that'll make you happy, then sure. Let's spar again once this battle is over. *'''Vaike:''' Ha ha! That's the spirit! We'll give this little fair its very own main event! But first, we'd better get back to cleanin' up these pesky little rats. *'''Chrom:''' Right! Gaius=